Waking Up With You
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku Oneshot] First part is silly dialogue, second part is after the event, third part is LEMON. Romantic, intimate and funny. It's their first time. Clumsy. Cute. Enjoyable. "With a heavy blush, Naruto shut the demon fox out of his mind. It was true, he did have a lot of stamina. But he'd never thought to use it for... For... THAT." Rated M because of part three.
1. Part One

**EDIT (03/13/13): THIS PART IS OPTIONAL. IT'S USED IN PART THREE. I WROTE THIS BEFORE THE STORY. YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO THREE.**

**A/N:** _HELLO! I'm currently working on the update for Naruto's POV in Pitter-Patter but I got this really funny idea and had to write it down and upload it so I had motivation to write the next part xD. So basically, this is a little fun dialogue before I actually write this NaruSaku oneshot. I may make it a lemon, but it won't be a dirty one... it will be sweet. I'm thinking it's their first time so it'll be funny but at the same time, quite intimate. I may add this dialouge in it, or just make it after this part. I'll hopefully update it within this week! Also wanted to post anything—for the NEW YEARRRRR! Happy 2013 to everybody ^_^._

_Okay, I'm done. Enjoy even though this is **extremely** short... but I hope you get excited for the actual story xD._

**Created**_**:** 01/01/13_

******Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NarutoxSakura

**Waking Up With You...**

**Part One**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

"Naruto...I can't do this."

"What—why? Am I hurting you?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I—I'm going really slow Sakura-chan... Should I go slower?"

"Uh..."

"Does it not feel good?"

"Well, right now it feels weird."

"...How about now?"

"Ow."

"AH—sorry Sakura-chan! Here, use this pillow... Is that better?"

"Uh... Well, my head feels better."

"Are you hurting? Am I too big?"

"I—well—gahh—! ...,...,...maybe."

"Heh...Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe..."

"...Why are you laughing Naruto?!"

"Sasuke-teme never had a chance, 'ttebayo."

* * *

**A/N:** _Update will be soon, I promise ^^!_


	2. Part Two

******EDIT (03/13/13): THIS PART IS OPTIONAL. IT RECALLS PART THREE; WROTE THIS JUST TO WRITE. SKIP TO PART THREE FOR ACTUAL STORY.**

**A/N:** _I'm SOOOO sorry. I promised I'd update this soon and it's been over 2 months -_-. A bunch of homework and reading in the way, and updating other things, and honestly, a bit of writer's block later... I FINALLY MADE SOMETHING! *Cheers* ;D. Okay so... The first part—the dialogue, will be there in part three. This part, part two, is really short again... But I really wanted to play around with the words._

_Not to worry my friends! I'm finishing up part three which will be the actual event ;D!_

_My problem was/is narrowing down the lemon of this story (with humorous dialogue) to mesh together... but I think I made it decent. Anyways, to those of you who dislike sex scenes... I'd suggest you'd leave for the third part xD._

_For everyone else, enjoy ;)._

_**Edit 03/08/13:** SORRY GUYS! I worked all day and I'm going out for a friend's birthday tonight... so part three will be updated on Saturday (03/09/13), tomorrow! I PROMISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I got all day of nothing, except homework haha. I rushed to upload it, but it got sloppy, and I'd rather give you guys an amazing late chapter than a shitty one on time -_-._

**Created: **_03/07/13_

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NarutoxSakura

**Waking Up With You...**

**Part Two**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

It was something she'd describe as...enjoyable.

To put it bluntly.

But at the same time, Sakura told herself, it was impractical and completely inappropriate.

Especially since it was with...

that baka.

That knucklehead.

That blonde.

With the blue eyes.

And the cheeky smile.

Yeah, that one.

_But, _Sakura reasoned, it was also something else.

_Entirely_ something else.

It was really, really, really, _really..._

…

…

…

…

**Painful.**

And then...good?

...

And then _painful!_

…

And then good...

…

And then really good...

…

And then really, really, good...

….

And then really, really, _really_, goodahh—

...

Ahh—

…

AHH—

…

…

…

Yeah, Sakura concluded; _**That good.**_

She smiled to herself, recalling the events that led her here, where she was sitting idly, stroking the whiskered face that rested atop her naked legs. They were all skin, sheets the only cloth covering the two...

…

..

…

Sakura breathed slowly, her eyes shutting for just a moment, memories vivid behind her lids...

…

…

...

* * *

**A/N 03/08/13 EDIT: **_SORRY AGAIN! Just wait until tomorrow, and the third part will be uploaded, I promise! And the third part is going to be written well, obviously, with the lemon hehe. Okies, thanks guys... love youuusss and NaruSaku ^_^!_


	3. Part Three

**A/N:** _OKAY! Here it is... I'm sorry it was __a lot__ of few hours late... butttt I had too much fun writing this lmao xD. __This is actually my first published lemon on this website... so I hope it's not terrible ;p._

*Sorry if Naruto's a little OOC... or A LOT OOC... but I made them older here... so I hope you understand xD.

**_Also! Please, if anyone does NOT WANT to read a LEMON, just skip this and read my other fics! I don't want someone to come across this and freak out. This is RATED M for a reason *_*!_**

...

...

...

**Notes:**

**_Kurama's/Inner Sakura's thoughts_**

_Naruto's/Sakura's thoughts_

_Emphasis/_Emphasis

_*I dropped Naruto's "dattebayo" except for ONE sentence, because he's older, and in this scenario it didn't seem to fit._

...

...

...

_Enjoy!_

**Created:**_03/07/13 - 03/12/13_

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NarutoxSakura

**Waking Up With You...**

**Part Three**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

...

...

...

There were few things in life that Uzumaki Naruto could say he truly loved. The first of course, was ramen. A second would be the orange and black jacket he wore routinely. The third one took the miso pork to his ramen, though. He could even list a few more, too; but to him, everything else was irrelevant. Even his frog wallet, which he loved dearly.

The third one was actually staring him right in the face, generously taking up his whole field of vision. The owner of _it_, was the only girl he knew to possess pink hair; he was convinced: _it_ was perfection. Blue irises moved over the curve, hungrily taking in the lean roundness, the tight solidity yet feminine sculpture, the hypnotic anatomy: of one Haruno Sakura's flawless behind.

"Naruto."

And just like that, he was torn from his magnetizing physical thoughts—to the perturbed tone his name emitted in her voice.

_Aw, crap._

He mumbled his answer to her, oblivious to the knowing glare she was wearing. "Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"What are you doing?"

**_What _are_ you__ doing?_**

The kyuubi's voice smacked him hard. He inwardly glared at the fox.

"Noth—Nothing!" he blurted quickly; though his darkening blue eyes betrayed him. They had moved with her fluidly; she'd picked up a fallen kunai, and, after bending down leisurely to grab it, Naruto's training was suddenly insignificant.

"Like _hell_ you're doing nothing! You're _staring_ at my butt!"

_Aw crap, she noticed!_

**_Of course she noticed._**

Naruto flinched, _finally_ averting his blatant gaze to fiery green. Her eyes were enchanting to him, as they always were, even if they wanted to murder him right then.

"Wh—What?! No I—I'm n—not!" he stuttered. And then he cringed inwardly.

_Way to be an idiot, Naruto! Man, though... that butt..._

He ignored a malicious laugh as he allowed his thoughts to devour him. Why was he so _into_ it, anyway? He was nineteen! Nineteen years old! He thought that only fifteen year old's were perverted. Was that a misconception on his part? Well, besides Ero-sennin, and a few other adults. But he...had never been like _this_. He'd always been _attracted_ to Sakura; even before he was twelve! Over the countless years of being together, he'd really _seen_ her. Her mind, her body; _everything._

**_Certainly not everything._**

_Well, not EVERYTHING!_

He bitterly willed the fox to leave him alone. Sakura... He'd had desires to kiss her, to touch her, to be with her. And, he _thought_ it was because he was deeply in love with her.

Well yes, he was deeply in love with her. That was a fact. But Naruto felt his pants suddenly grow tighter on _too_ many occasions, so he concluded there was something wrong with him. Or, at least, with his friend below the waist.

Another laugh from his head.

He ignored it righteously.

Lately... the urges had been rather, unbearable. _Unbearable_ to the point where he had to excuse himself from her and, well, rush home to have some time to himself in his, _bathroom-bedroom-bed-chair-wherever_, place.

The kyuubi stayed silent for that one.

The blonde noticed Sakura's pursed lips. "You're a bad liar," she said.

Naruto threw his hands behind his head and laughed loudly, his eyes elsewhere. "Ehhehh...but I—!"

"Give it up."

And with her clipped tone, he was cut off; the blush on his face now visible. He was flustered, ready to deny it again, but quickly decided he should just apologize. All his thoughts and actions up until then plagued him with guilt; maybe she'd forgive him? "Sorry," he mumbled, defeated.

Sakura crossed her arms against her chest, clicking her tongue. "Uh-huh."

_**Smooth, kid.**_

_Shut up, jerk._

The angle that Naruto had, as he was crouched low to the ground, gave him an exceptional view. He steeled himself and continued to relish Sakura's end, his thoughts running his mouth.

"But Sakura-chan! You, you really have...well, a... a _really_ nice, butt!"

_And maybe she won't forgive me..._

**_Certainly not now._**

_Gee, thanks._

The kunoichi flinched, emerald eyes widening humorously, to Naruto at least. Then, anger flared through her chakra and the Jinchūriki swallowed thickly. He knew she was embarrassed; her cheeks were beet red. But he also knew that, his life was going to be over in a couple of seconds from _that_ remark.

_Well, it was nice knowin' ya, world._

Kurama stayed silent again.

...

...

...

When Naruto recovered from the lethal blow, Sakura was looking at him oddly. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, as if to say something, and then finally, exhaled loudly. The blonde took this opportunity to _really_ apologize.

The words tumbled out and his hands were in front of him as he stood up, moving consistently with the shaking of his swollen head. "Sor—Sorry Sakura-chan! I wasn't th—thinking straight—I didn't mean that! Well, actually, I did—but not like _that_! Well, I guess I _did_ mean it like that—but _not_ _really_ like that! I mean—! Uh, uh, I was—I was complimenting you! Ugh, I'm really, reallyyyy sorry—please...don't...kill me?"

_I wonder...what the hell she must think of me now?_

**_Probably nothing good._**

Sakura didn't say anything for a while. _A long while._ A while long enough to make Naruto almost tackle her to the ground and demand forgiveness. But he remained stolid, blue eyes observing her expression apprehensively.

_If she hates me, at least I'll be able to move on._

_**I doubt she hates you, Naruto.**  
_

_But I—I can't keep my control around her anymore, Kurama! __Even now... I'm struggling__._

**_Calm down... If you take advantage...she'll never forgive you._**

_I know... I know damnit!_

And when she finally did speak, Naruto had hooded eyes again. "You owe me."

The simple statement confused him to exponential chakra levels. "Wh—what?"

"I'm hungry. You owe me," Sakura repeated. She had a blank face, her words grasping Naruto by the throat. His eyes lost their lust in an instance.

_That's it?_

**_That's really it?_**

"You, uh," he started slowly, "you want...ra—ramen?"

_Maybe this wouldn't be too bad._

**_Ramen? That's the best food you could think of?_**

_Shut up! I couldn't think of anything else!_

Uncrossing her arms stiffly, Sakura nodded before raising a pink brow. "It will be your treat, right?"

_See! A date?! Even better!_

**_Keep your excitement minimal. Remember, you pissed her off._**

_I know!_

But he couldn't stifle his enthusiasm. Naruto bobbled his head, enhancing the look with a toothy grin. "Of—Of course, Sakura-chan! I just need to go home and shower—"

"I'm coming with you."

_**Going with you?**_

"—so I don't smell and—"

**_Naruto!_**

"Are you just going to stand there?"

_**Yeah, are you?**_

"—get my money!"

**_Idiot!_**

Naruto finished breathlessly, and then blinked; Kurama yelled at him. Then he noticed Sakura was already walking in front of him, giving him a great view of her butt. He rubbed his face a few times; commanded himself to stop thinking dirtily, and like wind her words blew his brain. "Wait. _What?_"

"Hurry up Naruto. Before I think of a _different_ punishment," the kunoichi warned.

**_You should move now._**

The blonde scurried after her, no hesitation in his legs after _that _warning. He thought of unpleasant things, trembling unconsciously. Yes, he loved Haruno Sakura. And her fine, _fine _ass—ets. But, he was deathly afraid of her wrath; it gave him bloody limbs and pained psychs. Though Kurama healed the wounds, at least.

While the fox agreed, Naruto knew he didn't mind the bruised ego. He was obviously, _obviously,_ stronger than her; he won the fourth shinobi world war with _his_ hands, after all.

**And **_**my**** hands.**_

And Kurama's hands. But he liked letting Sakura have her way with him; at least she touched him. Naruto's thoughts were again disrupted when he heard a loud chuckle in his head.

_**That's not the kind of touch YOU**__** want.**_

_When are you going to leave me alone?_

**_When you need privacy._**

_...What?!_

And the bickering went on in his head for a while; Naruto taking a second hit to the head when he'd fallen too far behind his teammate. He apologized while his tenant guffawed, and then quickened his pace to Sakura's, his mind racing with lewd thoughts again. He really needed to stop.

...

...

...

Sakura removed her sandals while Naruto kicked his off to the side. His apartment was a complete mess, as per usual. Littered instant containers and empty milk cartons were scattered about the floor. Clothes were in, roughly twenty, piles on the floor—on the table—on the chairs—and right under her feet. Sakura made a disgusted face, launching the pile out from under her feet with a swift punt. He apologized for the millionth time.

_I'm going to kill him._

**_No you're not._**

_Who asked you?_

**_I'M YOU, stupid._**

"Naruto! Stop saying sorry, it's really annoying," she snapped, her fists clenching tightly at her sides. It'd only been about an hour, and he'd said that word so many times she'd forgotten the meaning! Well, she didn't _really_ forget the meaning. Sure, it was nice. But...not really. She hated hearing that word; it was always because of something dumb. She was growing more irritated by the minute, and Sakura's other persona wasn't helping her mood _in the least_.

_**Heard that.**_

_Good for you—_

_Me—_

_Us—_

_Whatever__—_

_Ugh, just shut up._

**_YOU were the one talking._**

"Ah—okay! Okay, uh, uh, I'm going to shower—just uh, sit!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the, surprisingly clean, bed. "Just wait here," he said before unzipping his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. It landed, draped over the wooden back of a chair; green irises regarded the flash of skin before the bathroom door slammed. A locking click was heard, then a heavy stream of water entered her ears. She heard some rustling before she tuned out the noise; she was getting flustered thinking of the blonde stripped while water sprinkled over his body.

_**SHANNARO! Let's break down the door!**_

_What! I'm not going in there! He's...naked._

**_Exactly._**

Sakura bit her lip, images of Naruto flitting into her consciousness. She couldn't stop them—all of them smiling at her—complimenting her—crying for her—appreciating her—holding her—

**_Touching you..._**

_No! He has never touched me!_

**_But you want him to!_**

_I do not! This is Naruto we're talking about!_

**_But he complimented your ass..._**

_He was being perverted!_

**_...and you liked it!_**

She could almost feel her inner smirking at her.

_I—I did not!_

Sakura paused; she'd felt smug when he'd said it. She'd caught him plenty of times before, but she'd never wanted to say anything.

_**Up until now!**_

_Shut up, will you?! You're supposed to be on my side!_

**_I AM on your side. I know what YOU want. YOU know what YOU want. So..._**

_"So..." what?_

**_So, go get it._**

Sakura blanched; go get Naruto? Nonsense.

_You're insane. I don't want him._

**_Then why did you come here? Why make him ask you out on a date?_**

_It's not a date!_

Her inner giggled while Sakura seethed.

**_Why did you come here, huh?_**

_Honestly, I__—I_ don't really know!

**_But you do know. He's been in your dreams a lot lately, hasn't he...?_**

For the second time, the kunoichi blanched. It was true; she definitely could not deny that fact. For the past few months, Sakura had been dreaming of the young man she'd called nothing but her teammate since she was twelve. His bright eyes, whiskered face, muscular frame; she'd dreamt of different scenarios with them. With a blush, she recalled a recent one_—one without clothes._

Her inner sniggered.

**_That was the best one yet!_**

_Ever since the fourth shinobi war ended, I haven't stopped thinking about him!_

**_And he hasn't stopped checking you out._**

_Why don't you just shut up? Obviously I'm aware of that too._

**_So you're alone in his room; he's in the shower. Naked. NAKED. Why not reenact a dream, eh?_**

Sakura gasped, clutching her head and pulling her hair. She could never do that! ..._could_ she? No—! That was ridiculous! It was Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! The really handsome partner she'd had the pleasure of being close to for the past seven years! Handsome? Probably sexy was a better word...wait. _What_ was she saying? She shook her head, trying to rationalize her thoughts. She was nineteen years old, and she was still a virgin... Yeah...that wasn't rationalizing.

_**I think I heard the water shut off, heheheheh.**_

_SHUT UP!_

After swearing inwardly for a minute, she tuned out of her head and listened to the bathroom. Noises. Sure enough, the water had turned off and she heard the man of her thoughts...talking to himself? She strained her hearing; he was yelling. More shuffling, and then the door creaked open a crack. What was he doing? Sakura stared at the door, impatient.

"Sa—Sakura-chan...?" Naruto called hesitantly.

_What's his problem?_

**_Why don't you find out?_**

"Uh... yeah?"

"I... I forgot a change of clothes," he said. She could tell he was embarrassed.

"So...you want me to...grab you some?" An image of the nude blonde overpowered her senses.

_And maybe she wouldn't grab his clothes._

_**Shannaro!**_

_Da—Damnit, shut up!_

"N—No it's fine. I just need to come out and get some... I have—I have a towel on, so you won't see...anything..."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Right...um, yeah. Sure. O.K."

Then the door swung open slowly, and dilated pupils couldn't help but gawk. The flesh of his abdomen shined in forgotten droplets through the quick towel dry of Naruto's clumsy hands. The lean muscle moved fluidly as he meandered across the room, a knot where the white towel was tucked in above his right hip. His face was turned away, his eyes purposely avoiding Sakura's gaze.

_Holy shit... that body._

**_Why don't you take off his towel so you can appreciate the whole view?_**

Her subconscious played around with the idea, but Sakura quickly grew flustered and swatted the thoughts away with will power. Weak, though it was, it aided her a little bit. For a few seconds. Then green irises followed Naruto's every movement; his back was to her, but she ardently traced the shoulder blades and muscles rippling through it as he tore up his room searching for a pair of pants. Sakura secretly hoped he wouldn't find any.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," he huffed, "I—I can't find any clean clothes..."

"It's...fine. Take...your time," she replied airily. His back stiffened at her light voice.

_Oh my God! I can't keep thinking these things! We can't have sex! I'm going to freak him out!_

**_Why would you freak him out? I think he's getting turned on._**

_You're not helping!_

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"What—?!" she cried. When her eyes refocused, her mouth hung open. "...oh."

A mighty fine ass was staring her right in the face. The round curves enhanced with a firm pull, the tan skin sleek with a fresh glint from the soap that had been used. Sakura suddenly felt hot, her throat constricting with a dryness. Her heart began to pound as erotic thoughts began their consumption on her vigilant mind. She had to get out of there fast; she was losing control. And honestly, she didn't think she had any _to _control.

"I'm—I'm sorry—sorry Sakura-chan!" the Jinchūriki sputtered while jerking the fallen cloth back around his waist.

In a rattled flee Sakura flew to the door, a mortified Naruto re-adjusting his towel. She grasped the doorknob firmly before she was ripped from it and swung around. Naruto held her shoulders, his face redder than she'd ever seen it before in all the years she'd known him. Even redder than when he'd been caught staring at her own butt prior.

He struggled to speak, his eyes focused on the wooden door behind her. "Why—Why are you leaving?" he finally said, his tone shamed.

**_You probably made him think you were disgusted!_**

_But—But! I'm not disgusted!_

**_Then tell him you horny girl!_**

"I... I still want to... buy you ramen," Naruto whispered.

_His towel might fall off again before he even finds clothes! And maybe I'll see his front this time! I need to leave!_

"I'm not hungry anymore," Sakura quickly blurted. Her eyes trailed down his face to his lips, stopping without hesitation. She swallowed thickly, something inside of her clenching hungrily._  
_

Naruto noticed her eyes, growing uncomfortable in the towel before her. "Your—Your not...?" he asked slowly, sapphire irises moving to rest on _her_ lips.

"I mean... I am... But..."

"But...?" he repeated.

"Yours is nice too..."

"..._What?_"

Sakura inhaled, realizing her inner finally seeped through the walls she'd fought so hard to keep up. "Noth—Nothing!" she squeaked, her face blazing.

_**Well now, looks like you're finally going to get laid!**_

Her inner cheered excitedly, swallowing Sakura up in instinctual pleasure. The disconcerted feelings disappeared, anticipation now flowing through her pulsating veins.

_Those lips..._

How would they feel against hers? How would his mouth taste? She wanted to know what his hands would feel like on her breasts, how it would feel as they ran down her waist and between her legs. She wanted to know what his tongue felt like: on her skin, on her nipples, on her stomach, down and down, until she felt it _inside her._

The kunoichi moved her arms, her hands grasping the sides of Naruto's face. "Do you still like me," she asked intensely. The heat she felt in her body spread between her thighs, her sex swelling. She'd never felt anything like this before; romance novels didn't do this feeling justice.

...

...

...

**_I guess it's time to give you that privacy._**

_Wait—Kurama! Wasn't she just embarrassed before? I don't—_

**_—Just look at her, Naruto._**

_But I've never done anything before! I've only jerked off a couple million—_

**_—Moving on. This is different. Don't hurt her..._**

The kyuubi paused, a chuckle reverberating in the cell he occupied.

**_Do you even have a condom?_**

Naruto clenched his fists, aggravated at the teasing tone his tenant used.

_OF COURSE! But won't she think that's creepy if—_

_**—No. Do you want a baby?**_

_NO! God, no. Well, not yet. Well, I mean—I don't know. Maybe?_

**_Not NOW you don't!_**

_Right..._

**_I'm leaving you alone. Good luck, I'm sure you'll be fine._**

_Wait—! How so?_

**_Just think of all that stamina you have._**

With a heavy blush, Naruto shut the demon fox out of his mind. It was true, he _did_ have a lot of stamina. But he'd never thought to use it for... For... _THAT. _He ignored the nervous feeling claiming his insides and directed his attention back to the painfully, gorgeous girl in front of him. Her hands were cool against his flaming cheeks, and he finally saw the lust in her eyes. Her question repeated in his skull and his body brazenly responded to it. "Of course...Sakura-chan," he whispered. He felt his control slipping away as he admitted a secret he'd held inside for years, "I've always wanted you...to be my first."

___SHIT...WHY DID I SAY THAT?! KURUMA! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_

With no answer from the fox, Naruto began sweating. He'd either get punched in the face, or strangled to death. With Sakura's hands still on his face, he hoped it'd be the first option. He slammed his eyelids down, bowed his head and awaited the punishment.

...

...

...

Nothing happened. The blonde listened; he heard the shallow breathing of his teammate. Her hands were still gentle on his face and he opened azure depths when soft thumbs stroked the whiskers. He watched her expression, a perplexed look prominent. Opened his mouth to apologize, his nerves burning his insides—but slender fingers slid over it, silencing him. Blue widened in fear, but the pink haired kunoichi simply shook her head.

"Did you... Did you really mean that...?" she finally said, her voice quiet. _I just have to be sure..._

Naruto watched her skin mimic the color of a rose. He nodded; he couldn't speak since her fingers were still strewn across his lips. To his surprise, teeth grinned at him as she moved her limbs away from his mouth. _Was she happy that I said that...? I didn't screw up?_

"I'm so gl—glad," she whispered. Jade irises regarded him tenderly, her fingers continuing their ministrations. "Honestly, I... I wanted you...too. To be... my fir—first." _I want him even more now... More than I've ever wanted Sasuke. Sure, he'd come back with us after the war ended...but he'd kept his distance. And Naruto and I, we only grew closer... And to be only a towel and some clothes away from the closest I can possibly be with him? That's a dream... I want as a reality._

Naruto swallowed back spit he'd been holding for some time. He cleared his throat as he laughed with chagrin, "Oh re—really? Heh..." _This is it. It's really happening. Oh man, I'm already hard. I just want to rip her clothes off and devour her—but I can't do that. Not unless she—_

"Really," she repeated firmly. His face was pulled down to her level, and she answered Naruto's thoughts. "I want you... Now." She ended the last word against his lips and kissed him with all the carnality her mouth could convey._  
_

_—insists?! _ Naruto felt a pang of uncertainty; what if she wasn't in the right state of mind? But that thought was quickly erased when the kunoichi's tongue rolled over his bottom lip._ Oh fuck it, her lips feel unworldly. She definitely wants this._ Conviction fueled his desire and Naruto ravaged her mouth, biting her lip and after a gasp, shoving his tongue inside to twirl hers.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed, "I want to see what you look like under those clothes." His demand was met when Sakura let go of his face, hastily grabbing the zipper on her shirt. She gasped again when strong hands grasped the metal piece and yanked it down. He pushed it off her shoulders and stared at the white tape that bound her chest. Heated azure glanced down, then grasped the pouch against her hip. He flicked it open easily and pulled the handle of a kunai up. Before Sakura realized what he was doing, the blade sliced the bandages down the middle, the pieces falling to their feet. Her breasts were released and Naruto licked his lips at the hardened nipples. He felt his cock lengthen, and he groaned as he pushed Sakura back to his bed.

She fell ungraciously against the mattress, and suddenly, she felt self-conscious. Naruto was gazing at her through hooded lids, her half-naked form exposed. He collapsed on his knees and grasped her hips, throwing her ninja satchel with the rest of her clothes on the floor. The tan skirt was pulled down next, and he roughly grasped the spandex shorts that was left between him and her sex. As he was about to pull them down, Sakura's hands flew to his, effectively stopping him. All at once he saw the panic in her eyes.

"Wh—What's wrong?!"

Sakura felt guilty; the look on Naruto's face was the complete opposite of what it was three seconds ago. "It's... It's nothing," she started, green orbs averting his intense blue. _Is this really...what I want? Am I ready? I'm getting nervous...! I'm so excited, but I don't know if it'll hurt... And, what's going to happen after this? _Sakura wrestled with her thoughts as Naruto's worry increased. His brow creased and the pink haired ninja knew she had to appease him soon. "It's just... I don't want this to be _just_ sex!" Her voice trembled, fear blatant. _I definitely ruined everything now..._

Leaning forward, Naruto rested between her legs. Still kneeling, he hunched his body forward to kiss Sakura's forehead. "I love you Sakura-chan... This... This would never be _just sex_ to me." He kissed her lips softly, controlling the heat inside him. _I can't lose her here... I already lost her once..._ "If I have you today, tomorrow...I—I want to _be_ with you," he continued, blue eyes apprehensive. "I just... I wanted this for so long—I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry—"

"No Naruto! I want it too! I do! I'm just...I'm—I'm scared," the kunoichi confessed. She'd already placed her arms protectively over her chest, mortified that she'd ruined the moment. _I'm such an idiot...!_

The jinchūriki smiled sheepishly; he laid his head against her stomach and Sakura flinched. "Sakura-chan... I'm scared too. But I promise I'll be gentle..." he whispered, silently hoping she'd agree. He was so close to her... _So. Damn. Close. _"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

With a deep breath, Sakura's nerves dissipated. They were replaced with a need, a hunger; what would it feel like? _He won't hurt you, just say yes! _She yelled at herself mentally, and then let her arms fall to her sides. "Y—Yes," she replied, her voice no longer trembling. _Of course I trust you... I trust you with my life._

His face lifted and he began trailing kisses down her naval. "I promise you will feel good," he breathed. _Believe me, I don't even know if I can do this right myself. But hell, I'm not gunna give a chance like this up!_

Sakura let out a breathy moan as his face neared her waistline, his feather kisses eliciting her passion. He reached her sex and with his teeth, guided the band over her thighs and into his hands to be tossed off her feet, just like the rest of her clothes. The black thong thrilled Naruto as he kissed it dutifully, only admiring the lace for a quick second before pulling it off her body too. He wasted no time; he really wanted to _taste_ her. A warm tongue traced over the folds of skin, forcing Sakura to cry out in pleasure. The blonde grasped her thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, pressing his face to her sex once more. He allowed one hand to rest atop the clit, fingers inexperienced but itching to please. His movements forced another moan, the pressure just right. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it _well_. He smirked against her pink skin and swirled his tongue, the action relishing a sweet tremor.

She was wet already, the taste merciless to his senses. His other hand grasped the towel around him and pulled it off angrily. He wanted his erection to be free. _Ready._ Ready to penetrate and de-flower the panting girl that lay on _his_ bed, _ready_. He held his shaft, rubbing it hungrily. His other hand continued rubbing Sakura; another moan escaped her lips. The sound she made pushed his length even further. He was the hardest he'd ever been; it felt _too good._

Sakura felt his tongue, lapping and swishing and swirling, his lips sucking and kissing; she was already gone. If this wasn't an orgasm, she had no idea how it could _possibly_ feel any better. The breathy gasps she made increased her heated insides; she was getting turned on by her own moans. And when Naruto grunted as he stuck his tongue inside, she felt her core melting. She felt like embers were gushing through her veins to the point between her legs. His hand ministrations caused her to clench her abdomen a hundred fold, and she almost screamed in pleasure. She wanted to gyrate her hips, move with his tongue. She hesitated and panted when he stopped, immediately growing frustrated. "Why...?" she breathed.

He stood to his full height and the sight of his naked body answered her. His cock was in the air between her thighs, stiff and swollen. Naruto beckoned her to sit up, his hand around the protrusion. He grasped her head and pulled it forward until her face was directly in front of it. "Suck it," he begged, "please..."

Sakura swallowed nervously; she was intimidated by his size. But the need in his voice eradicated her hesitance and she obliged, grasping it in her small hand and opening her mouth. She closed her lips over the head and pushed it into her mouth, the warmth enveloping Naruto instantly. She heard him moan loudly, the sound conveying his approval. She continued gingerly, a new sensation thrilling her to push him closer. Both their levels boiling, the air heavy and full.

She swirled her tongue around the shaft, earning more pleased grunts. Twisting her mouth and pumping her hand, she felt him thicken and pulse. Her other hand grasped the skin below, holding the balls delicately in her palm. They were loose, and she played with them; another moan. He was ready. He pushed her mouth off him quickly, his wetness glued to her tongue. She licked her lips, the taste of him delicious. Naruto pulled Sakura up and pushed her vertical on the bed, both of them taking in each other's flesh.

"Kiss me," he whispered as he relaxed against her and pressed his lips to hers. Muscular forearms supported his weight as he settled in her curves; the feeling of her naked breasts against his chest ignited his chakra. It rushed to every limb, pushing the most into his throbbing cock. He was _beyond _ready to give Sakura his full package.

Their lips meshed together, their bodies slightly moving against each other. They moaned against each other, their breath exchanged hot and erotic. When their lips were swollen, Naruto broke the kiss and stared down at Sakura with lustful blue eyes. "Are you ready? I'll go slow..."

"I'm ready," she hummed. The blonde kissed her once more before getting up for a condom.

...

...

...

"Can you put this on me? I just broke two, and this is the last one!" Naruto asked, hopeless. _So much for having this go smoothly..._

"I'm no better than you, but I'll try... " Sakura answered, irked by the complications of contraception. If it were any other time, she would have laughed at his struggle. But no! She would not crack a smile. She _just_ wanted to have _sex_ already! And the damn condoms were pissing her off. Like, a lot. She grabbed the circle of rubber and grasped Naruto's shaft. He exhaled deeply as she unrolled the contraption down the head. "There. It's on. Now can we—!"

Her back hit the bed roughly, a gasp muted by a hungry mouth and a rough hand holding her chin. She felt her sex burn with delight as Naruto fondled it with his free hand. When he thought she was wet enough, he lowered himself against her. _My chakra will not let me down!_

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And with one swift thrust, he broke the hymen. Sakura cried in pain and tears broke out of their ducts, trickling down her cheeks within a second. Naruto gulped, not sure if his partner wanted to continue. Or, if he was even doing it right... Hell, he couldn't even put _on_ a condom.

"Sakura-chan, I'm—!"

"It's—It's O.K.," she mumbled. She winced, adjusting herself under him. "Keep going..." _THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL!_

Naruto nodded, trying to gauge if her expression matched her words. After a few seconds, he pulled back slowly. She inhaled sharply. He stopped again, but her eyes pleaded for him to continue. He pushed himself back in, relishing the feel of her tight walls. He groaned, the pleasure eliciting the loss of control. He wanted to go faster. To pound her until his damn bed broke in half and they were left on the floor, covered in sweat and sporting swollen genitals. _Control, Naruto. Control yourself damnit._

"Naruto...I can't do this," Sakura whispered, the pain destroying her drive. It was as if kunai were stabbing her insides! She watched as his face contorted to worry.

"What—why? Am I hurting you?" He was an idiot; she was _obviously_ hurting and he was busy thinking of ways to break his bed...

"I'm not sure..." She really didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I—I'm going really slow Sakura-chan... Should I go slower?" He was desperate, he just wanted her to feel good. As good as she could possibly feel with a raging cock inside her. _Okay, I'm really horny... Shit._

"Uh..." _Could he even go slower?_

"Does it not feel good?" _Because it fucking feels amazing to me!_

"Well, right now it feels weird," Sakura offered. Maybe the position was off?

Naruto shifted himself slightly, the angle of his sex turned upward. "...How about now?"

"Ow." Sakura blanched; he went deeper and she was _not_ used to having something that far into her cervix. Tampons were a joke.

"AH—sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto squalled, grasping a pillow beside her head. Why hadn't she been laying on it? "Here, use this pillow... Is that better?" He'd finished his question after letting her lift her head and relax back down into the cushion.

"Uh... Well, my head feels better." _At least he's being cute..._

"Are you hurting? Am I too big?" Naruto asked seriously. He'd never really thought about it before, but, compared to his male friends, he was definitely the biggest.

His question surprised her. "I—well—gahh—! ...m...m...maybe," Sakura mumbled, blushing profusely. Emerald widened at the humongous grin spreading across the Jinchūriki's face.

"Heh...Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe..."

"...Why are you laughing Naruto?!" _Ugh, his ego definitely liked that answer...and I'm embarrassed.__  
_

"Sasuke-teme never had a chance, 'ttebayo." Naruto stated, smug.

"Oh," Sakura said. His impish laugh made her giggle, temporarily forgetting the pain she'd just been in. Her smile faded when his expression changed, becoming dark.

"Sakura-chan... You're mine now..." He growled as he pushed his shaft back inside her, successfully making her gasp. He leaned down, burying his head in her shoulder as he pumped in and out, very slowly. He breathed in her scent, the smell of her intoxicating. That combined with her tight flesh threw him into ecstasy. He _had _to go faster. But only _slightly_; she was fragile.

The kunoichi cried out as he upped the tempo, pain mixing with pleasure. Insides clenching and un-clenching, back arching to meet his groin with her sex. Sakura was panting, breathless and hot. She felt strange, a sensation slowly consuming her. It ignited with every thrust, and she wanted more and more of it. She knew he would oblige; that he would listen to her demands. "Naruto," she whispered, "faster." And he did.

With a groan his hips rolled and he sank inside her again and again, a steady rhythm rocking them back and forth against the bed. Sakura grasped his triceps, her nails breaking the skin. It was as if she wasn't close enough. The sensation was building, but it wasn't quick enough. "Ahh... Naruto... please..."

And the bed began to creak, Naruto's chakra bursting into his cock and circulating through the bloody veins throughout his body. He was sweating but he didn't give a shit. He was so hard that he couldn't _possibly_ be any harder than he was now. With every plunge into her tight wet walls, air escaped through his teeth and he clenched his jaw. He didn't care how much stamina he had, the sensation he had was about to push itself out of him with no way of stopping.

"Ahhh!" Sakura moaned; Naruto growled in response. He went faster and faster, thrusting his hips into hers, pushing his swelled cock into her swollen core. He knew she wasn't in pain now, her lavish breathing was all he needed to keep ravaging her. Lifting himself from her neck, he looked at her heatedly. Her cheeks were flushed, emerald almost rolled to the back of her head. Her face brought him closer, closer to the edge. He bent down to her breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. "AHHH!" she cried, her body convulsing under him. He swirled his tongue as he pumped his thickness inside her, her body quivering against him. He licked his way across to the left breast, biting and sucking the other nipple. She panted heavier; he knew she was about to go. He'd dreamed about this so many times. _So many fucking times. _He would make her scream and cum until she couldn't move.

The kunoichi clutched the ninja on top of her tighter, gyrating her hips to his. He pounded into her, the volume of her moans increasing. She couldn't take it anymore; she was going to pour herself onto him. She was so wet, so full of lubrication that any moment she would burst. Her insides churned deliciously and after another cry, she knew she was going to have her first orgasm. _Fuck... I am so ready..._

Naruto brought his hand under her back and arched her into him, a last strong thrust before she screamed out ecstasy He felt her body shudder under him as she continued to cry out and his erection was caressed by her pulsing virgin walls. He kept pumping until his own body gave into the pleasure, the sensation forcing him to collapse on top of Sakura as he groaned loudly. He felt his abdomen clench roughly, and finally, his cock finished its release. His body grew sensitive and the tight walls relieved him as he drew out, the condom filled with thick gratification. _Fuck... That was...fucking amazing!_

...

...

...

Sakura couldn't argue that her first time having sex was ridiculously good.

And then the second time, she couldn't argue either.

Or the third time...that same day.

She concluded that Naruto had a lot of stamina, _and_ a lot of sperm. _ Hmm...that would be good for some babies one day..._

"Naruto... I love you, you know that?" she said to the motionless blonde atop her knees.

"Mmmnnn..." he replied, his mouth muffled by her thigh.

"I'd heal you...but you just need sleep."

"Mmnn..."

"I'm glad my first time...s, were with you," she giggled, "but...when can we do it again?"

At her inquiry, Naruto lazily lifted his head, pushing his weight back to sit on his knees. He hugged a bemused Sakura and pushed them back on the bed, cradling Sakura into his chest. "Tomorrow," he mumbled. "I wouldn't mind waking up with you...and then having mind-blowing sex."

Sakura felt her cheeks redden, and then smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed contently into his bare chest. She felt even closer to him, and it eased her into drowsiness. She'd been stroking his cheeks idly for a while; sleep sounded good now. "I'll be waiting," she whispered.

The kunoichi felt him shuffle his arms, and then a hand grasped her chin. Sapphire gazed deeply into emerald, and then he closed the space and kissed her pretty lips tenderly. "Goodnight Sakura-chan," he said after a while. Then added, "I can't wait to tell Sasuke-teme about this; he'll be thrilled!" He ignored the tremor in his arms, and smirked himself to sleep.

...

...

...

**Heh. You did a good job putting that condom on, Naruto.**

_And you did a good job giving me privacy._

**_I was just making sure your stamina was working—_**

_—Shut up, I'm trying to sleep..._

...

...

...

_**SHANNARO! You screamed exactly like your dreams!  
**_

_Go away, I'm trying to DREAM now..._

_**But in the morning you'll get laid again—**  
_

_—And I will be laid without your voice in my ear.  
_

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N: **_OMG! DONE! I really hope you enjoyed, I'm so nervous, but I really hope I did the lemon justice ;D. Let me know what you guys think, and if there are any errors! Support NaruSaku and write your own lemons, too xD! Just incase you read my other fics, next update will be the Sunakagure mission! Until then, bai bai ^^._

___Also, wanted to thank **DARKHOPE**, a _NARUHINA_ fan, for beta-ing this for me xD. She's the** best friend** in the entire world, and I will love her forever, lmao. Arigatou nakamaaaaa ;)._


End file.
